A Walk To The Lake
by DragonChaosX
Summary: Yoh And Anna talk a walk to the lake to talk..................... this is a oneshot fic, and my first one, so please R


Disclaimers: I don't own shaman king, but I really wish I did though  
  
A Walk To The Lake  
  
"Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna screamed as she waited for her fiancé to come rushing to her. "Yoh! If you don't get you butt here right now I'm gonna double your morning training today." Anna could here her fiancé rushing over to her in order to avoid any extra training.  
  
"Yoh here and ready ma'am," he presented himself in front of her.  
  
Anna looked at Yoh to see if he was really awake yet. She noticed things like he didn't wash his face or even get change properly, he was still wearing his pj pants and a unbutton shirt. "I'm going out for about an hour, when I come back I want you to have gotten ready and have finished 50 push-ups and 5 miles around the park, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Yoh only nodded as Anna walked out of the house. Yoh looked at the ground to decide what to do. He went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Putting on his usual white opened shirt and baggy green pants. He then went back into his room to grab his orange headphones that he wore almost everywhere.  
  
"Master Yoh," A ghost samurai suddenly appeared right next to Yoh. "Shouldn't you start on your training before Lady Anna returns?"  
  
Yoh jumped back a little when Amidamaru appeared. "Please don't scare me like that, especially this early in the morning Amidamaru." Yoh laughed. "Yeah, you're right, I should get started before Anna returns or she'll have my head." He joked then walked to the backyard to do his fifty push- ups.  
  
After Yoh finished his five miles around the park and entered the house, Anna came home right away, "Master Yoh, you barely dodged extra training again." Amidamaru said.  
  
Yoh just watched Anna come in as he tries to look like he was finished long ago. "I know, I wonder what we're doing today. Since everyone else is out of town, I guess we're stuck here all day."  
  
"Yoh, you want to go take a walk?" Yoh heard Anna ask. "Well, are you going to answer me?"  
  
Yoh looked at Amidamaru like hell just froze over. "Did Anna just ask what I think she asked?" Yoh asked his friend.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Amidamaru was also surprised at what Anna just asked Yoh. The person who is colder than ice just asked something like that.  
  
"Anna, are you ok?" Yoh got up to check if Anna was ok.  
  
Anna was getting impatient, "Yoh, could you just answer the question before I make you run ten miles right now!"  
  
'Yep, that's the Anna I know,' he said to himself. "Sure, I'll take a walk with you." Yoh answered her. "Where are we walking to? You want to go to the lake?"  
  
Anna just nodded as she walked out of the house. Before they left, Yoh went to grab two snow coats because he heard it was going to snow a little this afternoon. As they walked, snow started to fall. Yoh looked at Anna to see if she was cold or not, but he couldn't really tell because of her usual cold expression. When they got to the lake, no one was there, it was as empty as a hollow log, drifting in a river.  
  
"So, you want to talk about something?" Yoh could tell something was bothering her, she seemed so sad in the past week or so, but she kept hiding it. He then noticed that she started to shiver, so he walked up to her and covered her up with the coat. "Here, take this before you catch a cold. So, are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to find out on my own?" He asked her gently, knowing that she would tell him.  
  
Anna looked up at Yoh, a sad frown forming on her face. "Sooner or later, the shaman tournaments are going to be held at places very far away, like the one in Dolby Village," Anna began saying as she sat down.  
  
"Are you still worried that we'll stop talking to each other? You know that we will always be friends no matter what, stop worrying about that, I'll never leave you Anna, I'll always be here right next to you, like I've been for the past several years." Yoh said warmly. He knew that he cared for her greatly, but had never had the courage to tell her. He decided now was the best time to tell her, the shaman fights were half way through, and sooner or later they were going to be married soon. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand and holding on to it.  
  
Anna lifted her head to look at Yoh, something in her eyes glowed warmly as her face soften. "Yoh..." She was speechless, after hearing Yoh like that, she didn't know what to say, her body just wanted to jump at him and cry. "Yoh..." She just jumped into his chest and started to cry. "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to..." Anna said between tears.  
Yoh just held her close to him, "I'll never go anywhere Anna," He said hoping to calm her down. He just realized that they've been through a lot since they first started living together, all the training, all the shaman fights, all the hard times they've been through, just everything in the past several years. "I'll never leave you Anna, I'll always stay here with you."  
  
Anna calmed down a little, her eyes were all watery from the outburst. Snow began to gradually fall more and more. Soon, it was covering the whole lake, but they just both sat there, enjoying each others warmth, comfort, and knowing that they'll always be together. 


End file.
